Bring me to life
by AngelofMist
Summary: SessKag Songfic one-shot. After Naraku died, Kagome stayed at Sesshomaru's castle for a full year castle to tend to Rin, but, feelings stir. Can Kagome warm the heart of the Ice Prince? Song called Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. Enjoy!


**This is my first song fic and one-shot! Hope you guys like it!! I thought the lyrics to this song would be good for SessKag, let's see. The song is Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha it would be called Sesshomaru. **

Naraku has been defeated for a couple months. The group's five-year journey finally ended. Sango and Miroku had a beautiful wedding in which everyone attended, even Sesshomaru-for Rin's sake. The jewel was finally completed and Kagome knew the well had sealed. She could only go through it one more time, meaning if she did, she would leave the Sengoku Jidai behind and ever see anyone here again.

It didn't matter to her anymore; she had nothing left for her here. Sango and Miroku were happily married. Shippo even found a mate of his own; he matured into a young youkai. He was still young but he was waiting to claim the female as his own. Inuyasha…..he used to jewel to restore Kikyo's life. No longer was she a lifeless hollow shell. The day he walked through the forest with her, Kagome literally felt her heart break. She then knew that there was nothing left for her here.

She didn't go through the well however. She was currently at Sesshomaru's castle. He stopped her at the well before she jumped over, saying that the 13-year old Rin would like her company. He also didn't want her to leave but he'd never admit it. Kagome was now outside, in the garden of the castle. Sesshomaru was watching her from his study. He decided to join her; he could not have people wandering aimlessly in his castle.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home**_

"Miko, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"We've been through this before, it's Kagome. I just like it here, it's soothing." Kagome said as she smiled while closing her eyes, letting the wind play with her hair, calming her. Sesshomaru merely stared at her, noticing how beautiful and innocent she seemed. Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru staring at her.

"Did I do something?" She asked innocent, seeming clueless. Sesshomaru regained his composure and glared at her.

"Go tend to Rin." He said coldly. Kagome smiled at him and went to do as he asked, she never took his threats seriously. He felt an uneasiness in his stomach seeing her smile. After she left, Sesshomaru sighed and looked to the sky above. '_Why is she so different? Why does she have such power over this Sesshomaru?_' he thought to himself. She has been at the castle for a full year-a year that Sesshomaru has developed feelings for her.

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)**__  
__**save me from the nothing I've become**_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried, running to his study.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Kagome-sama! She's not doing well; I don't know what's wrong…" Rin had tears coming down her cheeks and she was sobbing. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he sprinted to Kagome's room. She sat there on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest while sobbing. He had never seen her so broken; she was always so free-spirited. He heard a few muffles of 'Inuyasha' come from her mouth and knew that the hanyou had done something to affect her this much.

"Miko…." Sesshomaru spoke, making his presence known. She looked up at him with empty eyes. He found it hard to believe that this was the same female who had entered his castle.

"Gomen nasai...I didn't mean to disturb you..." Kagome apologized.

"What is troubling you?" Sesshomaru asked, masking his concern.

"I...I want to go home..." Kagome told him, staring at the floor.  
**  
**_**Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
**_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing.

"Why do you wish to leave?" He asked.

"I don't belong here; there is nothing for me here." Kagome spoke. "Before we killed Naraku," She looked up to the ceiling as if reminiscing the moment, "I was happy. I felt wanted, loved. Now that he's gone, everyone left me behind like all along I was just deadweight...even Inuyasha. The kitsune I adopted even left me...why should I stay?"

"You will not leave." Sesshomaru ordered.

"I'm sure that you can find someone else to play with Rin, Sesshomaru; I'm not needed nor wanted."

"You will not leave because I do not wish for you to leave." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of her room, leaving her eyes wide with shock. Kagome quickly ran after him as questions flooded her mind.

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
**_

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called as she finally caught up to him in his study. He turned around to look at her small frame in the doorway. "What did you mean?"

"What are you rattling about miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why don't you want me to leave?" Kagome asked. He turned his back to her and sat down, reading scrolls. "I need to know..." She wanted to know if Sesshomaru cared for her, she had grown to love him during her times in the castle. She once thought he was a youkai with no soul but seeing how he took care of Rin and all the things he attended to, she thought of him differently.

"And why would that be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To see if I have a reason to stay..." She said as she looked away from Sesshomaru to the floor. '_I'm empty...hollow...I pretended to be happy for all of them, I was the only thing keeping them together but little by little I knew I was losing Inuyasha so I had nothing to live for anymore..._' Kagome thought to herself. She looked back to Sesshomaru as if trying to speak to him without talking. '_Give me a reason to live again Sesshomaru...save me..._'

_**  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
**_

Sesshomaru stared at her with his eyes remaining emotionless but he was interested in her reason. He thought it impossible for her to have feelings for him and he would never admit he loved a ningen.

"You believe I can provide that reason?" He asked and walked over to her. She nodded as she looked up at him, hope clearly shown in her eyes. Slowly but surely, Kagome had managed to warm his cold heart, he let her off the hook easily when she did something wrong and he never reprimanded her. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but ask, "What are your feelings of me miko?"

Kagome's eye's widened; she had no idea what to say. She wouldn't admit she loved him and be shut down, she couldn't handle that. Since Kagome couldn't voice how she felt she decided to show it. She ran towards him and stood on her toes, grabbing his haori for support as she pressed her lips on his.

_**  
Frozen inside without your touch **_

_**Without your love darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead  
**_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, shock clearly visible on his normally emotionless face. He looked down at the miko, her eyes shut as her scent reeked of fear. He closed his eyes and returned the affection, his arms wrapped around her slender waist. In an instant the fear in her scent changed to happiness and her hands moved around his neck. An unfamiliar feeling ran through him, making him feel light.

Kagome pulled away for air and panted lightly as she looked at Sesshomaru in shock. She tried to collect her thoughts to form words but nothing came to mind.

_**  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
**_

"You never answered my question miko." Sesshomaru said.

"Ai...Aishiteru, Sesshomaru..." Kagome replied, for the first time Sesshomaru felt happy. The weird feeling inside his stomach made him feel light but happy. "It is probably out of place to ask but...do you lo-" Kagome was cut off when she felt Sesshomaru's lips on hers again. Kagome took that as a yes and responded a while later, eagerly awaiting his touch. He nipped her lower lip and she eagerly opened it, granting him entrance into his newfound territory

It felt so good to be close to her, not in her presence but having her body so close to his. He wondered why he never noticed her when she was with Inuyasha, she was always there, but he never noticed until now. All these years with her being in front of him for the taking and he never realized how good it would be until now. He felt empty for many years but when she arrived at the castle and at this moment, she made him feel..._alive_. There was always something more to life, something he was missing, and now...he found it.

_**  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
**_

"Arigatou." He said after they pulled apart, looking at each others eyes, her sea blue clashing with his golden.

"For what?" Kagome asked. She would never know how she had just saved him, saved him from feeling alone to be cold and bitter for the rest of his life. He smiled down at her, finding amusement in her ignorance. She blushed under his smile, it made him look so much better to smile, and this was the first time she's seen it. His smile widened, liking how he could make her face have an adorable tinge of pink so easily.

_**  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)**_

Sesshomaru led her to the garden outside the castle, the same place her saw her today. Kagome walked up to him and laid her head gently on his chest with her hands around his waist as she looked at the beautiful scenery before her. He tensed but later relaxed, he had to get used to the new contact. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he looked down at her. She smiled up and him and sighed in contentment in his embrace, something Inuyasha's wouldn't give her whole-heartedly. He let a small smile grace his lips as he looked at her. He had a new person he would gladly protect, a new purpose in his life that he once thought was meaningless. All because she was the only one who truly wanted to save him and bring him to life...

_**owari**_

**Well, did it suck? I've never done this before so please leave your feedback. I just listened to so many songs and this one made me picture Sesshomaru and Kagome...maybe I should have made it Kagura instead, I don't know. Leave reviews to tell me if you liked it please!**

**AngelofMist**


End file.
